The Solstice Tree's Light
by LadyWillow
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle decide to visit the Bard's family for Solstice. Combines comedy, romance and slight angst to give a read worth while! EDITED!
1. Chapter One

Legal Disclaimer: Don't own em

**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own Xena, or anything having to do with Xena. Shucks.

**Content Disclaimer/Warning:** Alright, although this piece of fan fiction does not have any graphic sex... or any sex at all, for that matter, Xena and Gabrielle are lovers. There are a few kisses and hugs and stuff like that. If, for some crazy reason, this kind of thing offends you, or if it is illegal where you live, then please click back on your browser now.

**The Solstice Tree's Light**

"Gods, Xena!"  
"What?!"  
"No matter what I do, you just don't get it!"  
"Get what?!"  
"I don't _want_ to visit my parents!"  
"Gabri_elle_..."  
"Xena, don't you **even** take that sweet tone with me..."  
"They haven't seen you for nearly a year, Gabrielle."  
"So?"  
"We're going."  
"But -"  
"No. Buts."  
"_Fine_."

Xena and Gabrielle had been traveling down a snow-covered road, which, much to Gabrielle's dismay, led straight to Potedaea. It was the middle of winter, and they had just come from visiting Cyrene, Xena's mother, in Amphipolis. Solstice was well on its way, and Xena had insisted to her lover that they should at least try to spent it with the Bard's family this year.

"Gabrielle, please don't be mad at me..."

Gabrielle, upon hearing that Xena was not going to change her mind about going to Potedaea, had walked up ahead of Xena with a determined look, and a defiant stride.

Gabrielle sighed quite audibly, and turned to face her soul mate.

"Xena, I'm not mad at you. I just... those people, they hate you. They have no idea that we are together. I don't want to go back there and have them tell me how wrong my choices were." She gave Xena a very soulful look. "And I don't want father to say how you are some 'bloodthirsty warlord'."

"Gabrielle..."

"No! I swear Xena, if he says anything like that, I'll beat him bloody." She hefted her staff to mark her point.

"So you'll go?" Xena asked, a hopeful look in her eyes, one brow arched.

"I'll go."

XXXXXX

The two made camp that night deep in the woods off of the road. Xena had caught a rabbit, and Gabrielle made stew. Now they were cuddled up together in their bedroll, looking up as the smoke from their campfire danced with the twinkling stars in the crisp winter night sky.

"It's a bear." Gabrielle stated gently after a long stretch of silence. Xena grinned and nudged her Bard.

"Nope Gabrielle, it's a water dipper. Trust my keen warrior vision, okay?"

"I'm telling you Xena, your 'keen warrior vision' is failing, because clearly it's a bear.

"What would you know? You tell the stories about what **I** see. And **I** see a water dipper."

"Ah, I tell the stories about what you **do**, dear warrior."  
_  
Oh__, you win this round, Bard._ Xena thought to herself. Well, now it was time to distract the bard from her victory.

Laughing, she attacked her lover, and began a very vicious tickle-fight.


	2. Chapter Two

Same disclaimers apply to this chapter as the rest of them

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xena: Warrior Princess. And that sucks.

**The Solstice Tree's Light**  
_Chapter Two  
_

It was much earlier than usual when Xena devised a new method of waking Gabrielle. Lately she had taken to trying new and slightly… well… creative ways of waking the bard, and she wanted this morning to be no exception.

Xena smiled a feral grin as she crawled up the prone form of her lover's body. She looked down at Gabrielle's peaceful face, before she decided to be nice and wake Gabrielle up a little more gently than usual.

"Gabriellllee..." Xena wheedled just above a whisper. When the bard (surprise) didn't hear Xena, the warrior princess tried again.

"Gabri_elllleeeeee_..." Still nothing.

"Good," Xena grinned, a playfully evil expression on her face. "now I get to do this the fun way."

Xena bent low, and brushed her lips against Gabrielle's cheek. The bard didn't move. Xena smiled, and then began to place solid kisses all over her lover face. Gabrielle groggily began to stir, until finally, her ivy green eyes slowly opened.

Xena relented her kiss-attack on Gabrielle's face, but not before she placed a final kiss on the tip of Gabrielle's nose.

"Ugghhh... Xena... why so... early...?" She mumbled, one eye open more than the other, and her hair standing up every which way.

Xena chucked at how adorable her lover was in the morning and sat back on her heels.

"If we start out now, we'll make it to Potadaea by midday for sure."

Gabrielle groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Come on, Gabrielle, get up!" Xena said in a overly-cheerful voice.

"Go to Tartarus." Gabrielle mumbled.

"Don't make me haul you into the river, Bard." Xena warned. Gabrielle poked her head out from beneath her pillow, and actually managed to sufficiently glare at Xena with only one eye.

Xena just smiled.

"Come on, Gabrielle. Up now."

Still no movement from the bard. Xena knew she had to use her secret weapon now.

"Fine then, I'll just eat all this nutbread that I secretly bought in the last market place by myself." Xena gave an evil smile. She knew that this would work. Sure enough, Gabrielle sat up so fast that Xena wondered if she had given herself whiplash.

"Nutbread?" She asked, now sounding fully awake.

Xena, who was not one to lie, went to the saddlebags and pulled from the bottom two loafs of nutbread.

Gabrielle's eyes looked like dinner plates as she took in the glory that was the nutbread, and Xena smiled, and then handed a loaf to Gabrielle.  
"Eat up quick. We've got to break camp and get moving." Xena told Gabrielle. The bard sat the loaf of bread down, stood up, and hugged Xena. The warrior smiled and hugged her back. Gabrielle then stood on her toes and gave the warrior princess a kiss that ended up lasting a bit longer than intended, and both pulled away slightly breathless.

"Well, good morning to you too." Xena said playfully. Gabrielle just grinned, and began to eat her treat.

Xena and Gabrielle had finally got on the road, and they were getting pretty close to Potadaea. Gabrielle was growing more nervous by the second, and Xena was doing the best she could to calm her lover down.

"Xena, they aren't going to like our being there." Gabrielle said nervously.

"Gabrielle, they aren't going to like **my** being there. You, they will be very happy to see." Xena said warmly

"Xena... I really don't want to do this..."

Gabrielle, who had been walking alongside Argo with Xena perched on top, came to a halt.

Xena sighed.

"Gabrielle... here, come ride with me." Xena extended her arm, and Gabrielle just stared at her.

Gabrielle..." Xena warned.

"Xena, we'll only get there sooner if I ride, and Argo's side will be painted a brand new color. With how nervous I am right now, I wouldn't last too long on a horse."

Xena sighed and dismounted. She dropped Argo's reins, knowing that the mare wouldn't go anywhere, before she found her arms full of bard.

"Xena, I'm so scared." Gabrielle whispered.

Xena gave Gabrielle a loving look, and rubbed the bard's back.

"Gabrielle, everything will work out in the end. It always does for us." Gabrielle snuggled closer to Xena, and the warrior smiled.

"Will you at least try to ride? If you start to feel sick I can let you down right away."  
Gabrielle gave a very small nod, and Xena dropped her arms from around her lover, and in one fluid movement, mounted Argo. She then extended her arm again, and this time Gabrielle took it and pulled herself up into the saddle. At the last moment, Xena shifted and Gabrielle ended up in front of the warrior princess.

"What?" Gabrielle questioned curiously.

"I just want to hold you, okay?" Xena said softly.

"Why warrior, I do believe you're getting sentimental." Gabrielle teased gently as she leaned back into Xena comfortably.

Xena grinned, and wrapped one arm protectively around Gabrielle waist, while her other one held Argo's reins.

"Yes, sentimental, and also practical."

Gabrielle glanced back at Xena, a question on her face.

"This way, if you get sick, you won't get any on me." She stated simply, then gave Argo a gentle nudge.

As they rode, they passed a sign that read:

_**  
**__**"Potadaea - Straight Ahead." **_


	3. Chapter Three

Again, same disclaimers apply as the first part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xena: Warrior Princess. Drat.

**The Solstice Tree's Light**  
_Chapter Three_

As Xena and Gabrielle rode into Potadaea, heads turned and followed them. Argo's hoof prints in the snow led right up to the home of Hertrodus and Hecuba; Gabrielle's parents, and of course, Lila too.

Gabrielle was trembling slightly when they pulled to a stop outside of her old home. Xena hugged her close, and then helped her dismount, before she too slipped down from Argo's back. She put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders, and then they walked up to the front door.

Xena watched as Gabrielle raised a fist to knock on the door. She hesitated, and Xena placed a gentle kiss to the Amazon Queen's temple. Gabrielle took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal Hecuba.

"Gabrielle..?" She said in disbelief.

"Hello mother." Gabrielle said nervously. Xena squeezed her shoulder, and Gabrielle leaned into her warrior a bit.

"Please come in." Hecuba beckoned, motioning the two inside. "You must be freezing!"

Once inside, Xena and Gabrielle nervously were seated near the fire to 'thaw out' as Hecuba put it. Lila was with a friend, and Hertrodus was cutting more firewood.

Gabrielle knew that all Tartarus was going to break loose as soon as Hertrodus walked in the front door and saw them. Well, actually when he saw Xena. Gabrielle knew that if it was just her there, sitting in front of the fire, her father would have no problem. It was the fact that Xena: Warrior Princess and former Destroyer of Nations was warming herself by the fire in his home that Gabrielle knew was going to really set him off.

The warrior and bard looked at each other and both held their breath in a nervous fashion when they heard the front door open.

"WHAT IN TARTARUS IS _SHE_ DOING IN MY HOME?!"

Xena winced, and Gabrielle let loose a very tiny whimper that ended in a growl.

"Honey, Gabrielle and Xena came to spend Solstice with us. Isn't that wonderful?"

"No, it's not." Hertrodus stated. He was shaking with fury.

"But, all you've been saying is that you want your daughter here for Solstice. Now she is!"

"No, wife. I wanted **my **daughter. Not Xena the Murderer and her trusty side kick." Hertrodus pointed at Gabrielle. He was now seething.

"_She_ is not my daughter as long as she stands beside Xena!!"  
And with that, Hertrodus stomped back outside, his form soon invisible behind the wall of falling snow.  
Lila, who had walked in just moments after Hertrodus, frowned.

"My, what a happy Solstice spirit, huh?"

XXXXXX

Solstice was drawing closer, and Hertrodus wouldn't so much as look at Xena, or Gabrielle for that matter. Gabrielle was heartbroken, and Xena was very angry. She couldn't believe that Hertrodus would treat Gabrielle like that. She could understand his reaction to her being there, but to act so cruelly to his own daughter... to Xena it was unfathomable.

"Xena, please come here."

It was Hecuba's gentle voice that roused Xena from her thoughts. Xena looked up and nodded. She followed Hecuba from the living room and into the doorway of the room that Lila and Gabrielle shared. Xena looked to Gabrielle's bed to see the Amazon curled up, hugging her pillow. She was sobbing softly. Xena gave a small frown, before she went to the Bard's side.

"Gabrielle?"

Xena no more than spoke before Gabrielle had flung herself into Xena's arms. The Warrior Princess held the Battling Bard close, as she continued to cry. Xena didn't have to ask what was wrong. She knew what it was. The fact that her father hated her and would have nothing to do with her was tearing Gabrielle apart, even though Lila understood and supported everything, and Hecuba was being civil.

"Shh Gabrielle... everything will work out, love... I promise."


	4. Chapter Four

Same Disclaimers apply to this part as the last ones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xena: Warrior Princess. Pity me.

**The Solstice Tree's Light**  
_Chapter Four_

It was early the following morning when Xena finally stirred slightly and woke. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind, and found that she was leaning against one of the walls in Gabrielle and Lila's room. In her arms she had a contentedly snoring Bard.

Xena smiled and gave Gabrielle a gently squeeze.

"Are you going to wake her up?"

It was Lila who spoke from the doorway of the bedroom. Xena looked up at Gabrielle's little sister and smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure... she really wore herself out last night, crying so much."

Lila nodded sadly. "Father is being a horse's ass about all of this. He should be happy that Gabby is here at all, instead of angry that she's here with you."  
Xena sighed.

"Maybe if I left... I could go see my mom again and let Gabrielle have some time alone with you all... maybe it would do some good-"

"No way, warrior!" Gabrielle had woken up and cut off Xena's planning.

"You are staying right here. If father is going to accept me it is going to_ have_ to be with you at my side."

She sighed thoughtfully.

"You are my soul, Xena, and if father can't, or won't see that, than it is his problem."

Lila grinned.

"There's the Gabby I know!"

XXXXXX

Gabrielle and Lila were outside in the snow when Hertrodus came home from the blacksmith later that afternoon. Xena was nowhere in sight, and to Hertrodus it actually looked as if his daughter had never left.

Lila lifted the giant snowball that was to be used as the snow person's head, only to laugh and throw it at her dear sister. Hertrodus found himself smiling as he watched his eldest daughter scoop up some snow and throw it at Lila. It hit her square in the face, and she shrieked.

"How_ dare_ you!" Lila yelled as she bolted away from the Amazon Queen. Gabrielle laughed and prepared another snowball to throw.

Hertrodus wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes and sighed.

"Why did you have to leave..? You had such a good life here..."

"She had to leave because she knew she could make a life out in the world."

Hertrodus jumped at the voice behind him. He whipped around and found himself face-to-face with Xena: Warrior Princess. Hertrodus just stared at Xena.

"Hertrodus... I know how it feels to lose someone that you love, but Gabrielle isn't gone. In fact, she's right over there, wishing that her father wasn't angry with her, and hurting because he is. Gabrielle is only lost to you because you let her be. Don't punish your daughter because of your hatred of me."

Tears flowed unchecked down Hertrodus' cheeks as he finally understood. He nodded slightly, and looked at Xena as if he had never before saw her face.

"Maybe you should go to her." Xena prompted softly.

"I-I don't know what to say... to her..."

Xena smiled warmly through the tears in her own eyes.

"How about 'I'm sorry'."

Epilouge:

"Please pass the nutbread, Lila."

"Gabby, I think you've had enough." Lila joked as she handed her sister a slice of the sweet bread.

"Lila, why don't you pass me a few slices as well." Hertrodus said, smiling.

"Oh great, so that's where she gets it from..." Xena joked, putting her head in her hands. Everyone laughed.

"Ready?" Hecuba asked.

Everyone nodded in unison, and Hertrodus playfully shouted.

"Hurry up, woman! By the Gods, I'm not getting any younger, here!!"

Hecuba chucked, and lit the candles. She then seated herself next to the rest of her family, and they all watched as  
The Solstice Tree's Light  
shone bright on them all.

FIN


End file.
